An investigation of children's judgments of moral intentionality is proposed using a modification of the method of data collection and analysis devised by Hebble. Most previous research in the area has dealt with only two levels of intent; accident and purposive action. Previous work by the investigator has shown that there are actually many levels of intention that are important and worthy of study. In the proposed investigation 5 different levels of intent (ranging from innocent accident, through accidents involving degrees of carelessness or recklessness to premeditated intentional destructiveness) and 2 levels of damage (high or low) will be combined to produce 10 different types of item. First through sixth grade children will be tested on these items and asked to rate the badness of the character in each item. It is expected that the results will show a decrease over age in the emphasis children place on damage in making their badness ratings and an increase over age in the children's ability to discriminate between various levels of intention. It is also predicted that the closer two intent levels are on an a priori scale of responsibility the more similar will be the children's ratings of these two levels. Finally it is suggested that the data may show evidence for a dialectical process in the development of children's concept of intentionality in which an original emphasis on damage gives way to an over-emphasis on intention which in turn is superceded by a more highly differentiated use of intentions.